Just Breathe, I'm Here
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Lucy is too sick to attend the PLL Paley Panel. Her boyfriend, Ian, takes care of her until having to leave to attend said panel much to his dismay. This is a little one shot of Ian taking care of Lucy when she's sick.


**Just Breathe, I'm Here**

**I don't own PLL**

**Lucy's POV**

Tonight the PLL cast was supposed to all meet up at the Paley Center which I was extremely excited for. I had spent my weekend down in Malibu at a friend's beach house celebrating my birthday early. Sadly Ian wasn't able to come down to celebrate with my friends and me but he promised I'd have him all day Friday. Ian and I have been dating for a few months now and things have been amazing so far. I never knew you could be as happy as I have been with him let alone feel so comfortable with another person. Ian is truly my other half; I am beyond pleased we decided to come forward with our feelings for each other. I had spent my morning driving back from Malibu and was currently at Ian's apartment. We had planned on going to the panel together despite the possible raise of red flags our presence together may arise.

Ian was currently taking Mochi, Bailey, and Jack out to go potty. I told him I would go out with him so he wouldn't have to handle all three dogs but he told me he'd be alright and to stay in bed for a bit longer. I had gotten in a little after one in the afternoon or so. I had walked right to his bedroom and curled up in bed to sleep for a couple hours after the long drive. That's how we spent our afternoon together until Bailey needed to go out which resulted in taking all three dogs.

As much as I wanted to stay in bed and sleep like Ian said I really need to get up and start getting ready for tonight. It was already half after four and we needed to leave no later than 6:15 in order to arrive to the event on time. While I was lying in bed going through a mental catalog of the things I could wear my stomach made an odd sound and I felt an unusual sensation in my stomach. I grimace as the feeling grows stronger. On my drive home earlier today my stomach felt somewhat queasy and I figured some real food and a nap would do me good. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. I abruptly jump up from the every so welcoming bed and bolt straight to the attached master bathroom where I proceeded to empty all stomach contents. I sit here for several minutes on the bathroom floor in hopes of the sickness feeling to leave my stomach before going to crawl back in bed. Every time I would shift to stand up my stomach would protest. I frown and mentally curse when I hear the front door opening reminding me of Ian's presence.

"Lucy?" Ian calls out once he walks into the bedroom and notices my absence.

"In here," was all I could mutter out before once more being sick. I have no idea what brought this on so suddenly but I feel horrible right now, odds are I look it as well.

"Lucy what's wrong, are you okay?" Ian asks panicked upon seeing me on the bathroom floor basically glued to the side of the toilet.

"I don't know. My stomach was feeling queasy then suddenly I was getting sick. Every time I try to get up to get in bed my stomach protests at the movement." I rub my stomach in hopes of soothing the discomfort in a way.

"Oh Luce come here," he frowns sympathetically leaning down to carefully scoop me up in his arms with the lease amount of movement as possible. Ian then carries me over to his bed where he sits me down on the king sized mattress and pulls the comforter over my body.

"I'll go grab you a sick pan and some water." Ian hurries out of the room and returns not two minutes later.

"Thank you, Ian."

Ian reaches over to the nightstand on his side of the bed to retrieve his phone. "I'll call Marlene and tell her we can't make it tonight."

"No wait you can't." I take the phone from him just has he was about to call Marlene.

"Why not? You clearly aren't in the best condition to sit and talk for an hour or two and I am not leaving you here alone when you are sick." He protests.

"Yes you are. It will look obvious if we both miss it tonight. I am a big girl Ian, I can take care of myself while I'm sick."

"That's not what I'm saying Lucy." Ian sighs and shakes his head slightly. "I want to be here for you. I know you can take care of yourself but I like doing it for you, knowing you don't have to be sick and miserable alone."

"I'll be fine for a couple hours odds are I'll sleep once you leave, that is if my stomach calms down a bit."

"Lucy," Ian gives me a look that was hoping for me to give in.

"When you get back if I am still feeling just as crappy then you can take care of me. As for now though you need to get ready and head out so you aren't late."

Knowing I wasn't going to give in he nods reluctantly and gets up from the bed to take a shower. Once I heard the water running and knew he had stepped in the shower I reach for my phone to inform Marlene I couldn't make it. She tells me not to worry about it and to get my rest before hanging up. Now to inform all the fans. I open up my twitter app on my iPhone and tweet it to all my fans. After that was taken care of I shut off my phone knowing my mentions would blow up with tweets any second now. I continuously take slow deep breaths in hopes of keeping my stomach at ease.

Before long Ian was out of the shower and walking around the room with only a loose towel wrapped around his waist. Causing my eyes to follow his every movement around the room at the lovely sight.

"Hey babe, where's Jack?" I ask wanting to snuggle with my baby.

"I'll go get him." He opens the bedroom door that had been pushed slightly closed and calls for Jack. My little Jack hurriedly runs into the room eagerly quickly followed by both Mochi and Bailey.

"Here ya go buddy, go get your mommy." Ian says lifting Jack up onto the mattress.

Jack instantly makes his way up the bed to lick my cheek and snuggle into my side. Bailey and Mochi were sitting on the side of the bed as well wanting to jump up here. Ian pats the bed and tells them it was okay resulting in the two of them jumping on the bed and laying down close to me.

"See, I'll be alright while you're gone and I won't be alone." I say with a faint smile toward Ian.

"I'm still going to hurry out of there and come home as soon as they are done recording."

"Well I certainly can't complain about that." I grin over at him causing him to laugh softly on his way into the closet to pull out a suit. It actually happened to be the same suit he wore when escorting me to The Gracie's a few weeks back. He looks just as handsome in the suit now as he did the first time I saw him in it.

All too soon was it time for him to head out much to my dismay. Ian walks over to the side of the bed where I was snuggling with Jack.

"I'll be back shortly, Sweetheart." Ian tries to kiss me but I turn my head away and shake my head. Not that long ago I was emptying my stomach in the bathroom, I am not letting him kiss me right now.

He playfully rolls his eyes at the action and moves to kiss my forehead instead.

"If you feel worse or want me to come back early just call or text me and I will come right on. I'll leave my phone on vibrate just in case."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Go or you'll be late." I say when seeing the time. He was reluctant to leave but finally did so.

**Ian's POV**

The panel took longer than I had liked but there was nothing I could do about that. It was actually quite boring to say the least. I feel it would have been much more enjoyable and fun if Lucy had been able to come, I also think I would have had more questions directed toward me involving my character if Lucy were here but instead I just sat here somewhat awkwardly the whole time. A few reporters and cast members had wanted me to stay behind afterward to talk for a bit but I wanted to get home to my girlfriend. I told everyone I needed to get home to let my new dogs out since they were puppies they could only go so long before needing to go potty. Thankfully no one questioned the excuse and I got to head home.

The drive back seemed to have dragged on slightly but that was probably just my imagination. When I arrive at my apartment complex I am sure to be quiet when opening the door in case Lucy was sleeping. When I opened the door and stepped foot into the apartment I instantly noticed how cold it was in here. I was happy to see her sleeping faintly in bed with Jack, Mochi, and Bailey still accompanying her. However I was slightly surprised to see my shirt Lucy had been wearing earlier tossed on the floor beside the floor and only a thin, lightweight throw blanket from the couch draped over her body. I lean over to press I light kiss to her forehead and frown when I feel how warm her skin is beneath my lips. I lift my hand up to her forehead to feel with my hand just how warm she was. The slight movement must have woken her because she stirs shortly thereafter with a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" I ask in a hushed tone knowing she isn't fully awake yet.

"Not good, I was really hot earlier and still am. I turned the AC on earlier and turned it down really low but it didn't help so took off the shirt I was wearing which only helped slightly." She mutters before her eyes flutter open.

"I know it felt like Antarctica when I walked in the front door. Why don't I go turn on the shower and you take a nice cool shower and we can spend the rest of the night cuddled in bed?"

"I can barely stand for more than a few seconds before becoming dizzy. It was a struggle making it to the thermostat earlier, I don't think a shower will end well."

"What about a bath? I can draw one for you that should help cool you down at least for now," I offer.

Lucy nods her head slightly. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, I'll be right back."

I kiss her forehead once more then walk across the room to the master bath where I start a bath for her pouring in some bath salts of hers that she had under my cabinet. While the tub was filling up I light some of the candles that where placed on the tile lining the edging of the bath. As soon as it was filled up I shut off the water and turn off the light so the room was lit with candle light then turn to head back into the bedroom. I pull the blanket aside and remove Lucy's panties so she was naked and carry her into the bath not wanting to take the chance of her becoming dizzy while walking. Lucy sighs in bliss at the feeling instantly cooling down.

"Will you get in with me?" Lucy asks softly hoping I would say yes.

I could never say no to her especially while she was sick and wanted me to be with her. I simply strip out of my suit then slip in behind her. Lucy instantly leans her back against my chest and wraps my arms around her. I could feel her relaxing in my arms as well as her body temperature slowly beginning to decrees.

"Thank you Ian." Lucy murmurs lowly on the verge of drifting off into sleep due to the amount of comfort she was experiencing.

"Anytime Luce." I kiss along her neck before leaning back to enjoy the nice cool bath myself.

After nearly twenty minutes had passed Lucy was fast asleep in my arms. I climb out to dry off, pull the plug on the bath then dry Lucy off too. I carry her back to my bed still wrapped up in the big fluffy towels she loves so much and snuggle closely together in bed. I whisper goodnight and profess my love for her once more in her ear even though I know she can't hear me.

That night I fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms. I felt as if we were an old married couple fulfilling one of our vows; _in sickness and in health._ If only it were true but a man can wish can't he? Marrying Lucy will be a wish I plan to accomplish when the time is right.

**This was a very random one shot that popped in my head. I took my last final this morning so I can officially write whenever. I will be updating both Forever Loved and Gonna Get Caught this weekend as well if any of you read those stories. Also I updated an Ezria One-Shot yesterday if you want to check it out. :)**

**Please review, I love reading them! **


End file.
